


Wild Imagination

by Basedgarbage



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, blowjob, in which aoi wants literally everyone to bone him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basedgarbage/pseuds/Basedgarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With such hot band-mates, it's hard NOT to fantasize about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Imagination

It was the sixth night in a row.

It was the sixth night in a row that the show earlier that night had left Aoi so horny that he come back to his hotel room, rushed to shower and immediately began to masturbate.

On the first night, Aoi had been shy about it. He had never thought of anything so absolutely dirty before, especially not about people that he knew. It had felt weird, and although clearly aroused, he had trouble dispelling some of the anxieties about the situation from his mind. Now, by the sixth night, he was completely shameless; practically a pro. 

He lie there on his back, fully naked, legs spread wide, with already labored breathing and not a care in the world as he felt his arousal begin to grow, heat pooling low in his belly as images of his bandmates began to flow into his mind. 

“Aaaahh” Aoi let out a drawn out a moan as his hand curled around his cock, wrapping around the base and squeezing it tightly in his hand, feeling it harden even further. He let his fingers trace over the vein on the underside as he tilted his head back to let out another pleasured sound, his head dipping into the sheets beneath him, dark hair splayed against it. _“Reita”_ he groaned, working his hand over himself slowly - an agonizing pace that left him wanting more. He let one of his hands slide down the planes of his chest - a light caress - before he found his nipple, rolling it between his fingers. “Nnn” his body arched of the hotel room’s bed, his pleasured noises loud in the nearly-empty room.

The bass player had looked so sexy on stage that day, his tongue flicking out to tease the fans, and unbeknownst to him, the rhythm guitarist. Aoi’s eyes had followed the action, his eyes locking with the bass player’s just a moment after, the concert adrenaline making the blonde’s gaze hard and teasing – seductive. As Aoi thought back on the moment shared with the bassist on stage, he couldn’t help but imagine what that sinful tongue was capable of - how it would feel pressed against the underside of his cock, tracing the vein underneath it all the way up to the head where he imagined the blondes tongue swirling around it, collecting the precum gathered there. He bet the blond would love the taste. He'd love it so much he'd lap greedily at Aoi's cock, desperate to taste even more. Reita would lock eyes with him before taking it all in his mouth, all the way down until it reached the back of his throat.

Aoi groaned, his hips bucking off the bed as he slowly fucked his hand. He was sure Reita was the impatient type - that he wouldn’t be able to help himself from reaching between his own legs to fist his own leaking cock while he pleasured Aoi with his mouth, his precum dripping over his fingers the same way Aoi’s was right then. Aoi imagined Reita moaning around his length, and at the imagery he let out another moan, his breath coming out in heaving puffs as he tweaked his nipple again. It was such a hot fucking fantasy.

And maybe it was wrong to think of his band mates that way - but they were all so seductive could you blame him? Besides, what they didn’t know couldn’t hurt them. Although if they did find out it could hurt _him._ Especially if Kai found out. He seemed like the violent type to Aoi.

Aoi flipped over onto and let his ass point high in the air, his thighs spread wide to expose his asshole to an imaginary drummer. Aoi lifted the fingers of his free hand into his mouth and drew them between plump lips, slick tongue working to coat them generously, imagining instead that they were the fingers of the drummer. He could almost hear Kai whispering dirtily in his ear ‘That’s right _slut_ I bet you wish that was my cock.’

Aoi moaned around his fingers. He did, he did wish it was Kai’s cock. He wanted his dick in his mouth so bad he was nearly burning for it.

With a wet pop, Aoi withdrew the three fingers from his mouth. He let one circle his entrance – tease the tight ring of muscle as he let out a whimper. He bet Kai was the type that liked begging – he probably loved need and want and desperation: pleading looks and frantic cries for ‘More,’ and ‘please,’ and ‘I need it right now, I need your cock in me please give it to me pleasepleasepleaseplease’. 

If Kai was there, Aoi would have given him just that. He would have begged wantonly for Kai’s cock inside him. Aoi couldn’t think of anything he wanted more.

He imagined Kai’s strong arms wrapped around his waist, jerking his dick roughly as he pounded into him.

“Please” Aoi cried out into the darkness as he shoved his fingers into himself roughly – all three at once – fucking himself as best as he could, the stretch and burn nearly bringing tears to his eyes. He couldn’t help but think how much better Kais thick and throbbing dick would have felt inside him - how much fuller he’d be as the drummer pounded his tight ass; no decorum, no gentleness. He would fuck Aoi hard and rough until his ass was aching and leaking with his cum. And he wouldn’t stop even if Aoi cried, even if he begged him and pleaded “it’s too much” because Kai would know it was exactly enough even if Aoi wouldn’t say it. He’d give him the exact pleasured pain he knew would get Aoi off, leaving his body every shade of red and purple imaginable as his nails dug into his hips.

“F-fuck so good!” Aoi moaned whoreishly, loud and unashamed, his back arching violently into the thrusts he was offering himself. He idly wondered if any of his band mates could hear him. Who was it again that was in the room next to his? Ruki?

"Fuck me, o-oh god, yeah yeah _yeah_!” Aoi moaned even louder, his fingers brushing up against his prostate. He hoped Ruki could hear him; he hoped he was listening, ear pressed up against the wall to get a better idea of what Aoi was doing to himself, his own arousal growing thick and heavy between his legs as he listened to Aoi masturbate. He bet Ruki would be taken aback, completely shocked at the idea that the Aoi that he knew was sitting right there, ass high in the sky with his fingers between his thighs, fucking himself roughly while he jerked off.

Aoi sat up on his knees, his painfully hard cock flushed red and standing proud, as he rode his fingers. 

He wondered if the brunette was getting off to the thought of him. Maybe Ruki was having his own fantasy in tandem to Aoi’s. The raven tried to imagine how Ruki would want him - how the brunette’s own fantasy would play out. 

Maybe Ruki wouldn’t even touch him at first. Maybe he’d want to watch Aoi fuck himself. Maybe he’d want to watch and he’d make Aoi give him his own personal show while he stroked himself slow and unhurried in contrast to Aoi’s desperate jerks over his own dick and wanton thrusts into his own ass. Ruki would be slow and appreciative, he’d torture Aoi the whole night, bringing him close to release, but denying him the actual pleasure of feeling it. He’d leave Aoi’s body at the brink of its limits, getting him so hard that it was almost _painful._

‘Don’t come yet. Not until I’m inside you.’ He'd growl in Aoi's ear, his fingers dancing over Aoi's alabaster skin, driving him absolutely wild with want.

“Fuck, Ruki p-please” He’d want Ruki to fuck him, slide his cock in him and grind it into his ass. He knew Ruki would want that too, the thought of sliding himself in that tight ring of muscle purely irresistible. He imagined Ruki giving it to him, shoving into his body over and over again and the thought was just too fucking _good._

“Ruki, Ruki, Ruki, R-ru ah fuck _oh._ Oh g-god.” Aoi’s eyes screwed shut tightly, his back arching into a perfect bow as white flashed inside his eyelids. He shoved his fingers inside himself once more, his hips crashing down to meet them, hitting that bundle of nerves dead on as he fisted his cock roughly. “I’m going to c-cum!” He screamed and the hot, white liquid spurted all over his belly, coating his hand and even landing all the way up on his chest, painting his body lewdly.

Aoi collapsed back onto the bed, panting heavily as he withdrew his fingers from his body, the force of his orgasm taking his breath away. He always came so hard when he thought about his band mates. They were his best fantasy by far.

Slowly, the rise and fall of his chest began to even out as he lie against the sheets and he drew his cum covered fingers into his mouth, his tongue swirling around each digit to collect the white substance off of them. “Mmmmm” he moaned, swallowing the salty stickiness greedily. He imagined Uruha was the type to like that kind of thing - he would watch Aoi intently, feeling himself through his jeans as Aoi put on a show for him. He’d have walked in the door as soon as Aoi had his release, and the sight would have made his dick harden immediately. 

Aoi spread his legs wide, his hand reach down to collect even more of his cum off of his belly before he dipped his fingers back into his mouth. He moaned again, sweat sheened and disheveled, he was sure Uruha would _love_ him like that. ‘Beautiful’ he imagined Uruha whispering in his ear, only for him to let his head dip lower to drag his tongue along the raven’s throat. ‘My beautiful, dirty fucking whore.’ He would say, and maybe he’d lean down to taste Aoi himself - to lick the cum of his belly and swallow it as Aoi had, tasting the raven’s release on his tongue. _“Fuck”_ Aoi whispered. He would love to see the stoic Uruha come undone for him, to see the lust burn behind those serious eyes. The sight of Aoi like that would drive him wild with desire, he was sure. 

He imagined that the blonde would be so turned on for him, that he would fuck Aoi; over and over again, even after Aoi had already cum, even after his ass was so raw from being fucked that it hurt, even when Aoi wasn’t sure he could take anymore, he was sure Uruha would _give_ ; hard and fast and absolutely fucking _delicious._

And Aoi would have to keep up. 

The raven moaned a little, through his groggy, satiated state he felt himself beginning to get hard again and he smiled. He wished he had one of his band mates to keep him company, but for now, he’d have to pleasure himself, early into the morning until he couldn’t take anymore, with nothing but his own wild imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming to terms w/ the fact that this is my kink tbh and you’ll see more masturbation scenes in my fics probably lmao


End file.
